leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cho'Gath
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 5th Week |health = 60 |attack = 40 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 470 (80) |mana = 205 (40) |damage = 52 (4.2) |range = 130 |armor = 21 (3.5) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 2.5 (0.31) |attackspeed = 0.58 (1.3%) |dodge = 0 (0) |speed = 315 }} Cho'Gath The Terror of the Void is a Champion in League of Legends.Cho'Gath Profile Page at the Official Web Page Story There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To most, however, it is called the Void. Cho'gath is a creature born of the Void, a thing whose true nature is so horrific most will not speak its name. Its fellows have been poking at the dimensional walls for a crack, a way into Runeterra, where they can visit their own personal paradise of horror upon the world. A way in they have found, as something dark stirs in Icathia, perverting the summoning rituals of the League to allow the presence of Cho'gath. Fortunately, the power of the summoning has chained Cho'gath to the League of Legends, where it uses its Voidborn abilities to help decide the fate of the world. It knows what it would choose, if given half the chance. Woe betide the day when Cho'gath grows weary of the League. Abilities Strategy *Use of and can lead to mana starvation, but if partnered with a champion such as or one with a for early game, using both skills early can yield positive results. *If you're having difficulty ing upon champions - try eating minions until you're larger. *Using on minions in combination with is a good way to gain health and mana. *If your team has a tank already, one can switch to an ability power build in order to do more damage. Since already increases Cho'gath's maximum health, he will still be difficult to take down. * ing on Golem or Lizard Elder is a good way to gain an early advantage, since it deals 1000 damage to minions regardless of AP or level. Quotes Champion Selection *''"You'd wish the world you know to end... yes!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"The daylight! It Burns!"'' *''"No! I don't live under a bed.... Fool!'' *''"Afraid of the dark...? Wise!"'' *''"Summoner, your darkness... beckons."'' *''"There are stains upon your soul... Perfect."'' *''"Who will get eaten first?"'' *''"Your souls will feed the void!"'' *''"You shall not escape!"'' *''"Your races are a scourge upon the world!"'' *''"You...are a scourge upon the world."'' *''"You are such.....hideous creatures!'' Movement/Attacking (Gentleman Cho'Gath) *''"Oh bother!"'' *''"Pip-pip! Cheerio!"'' *''"Anyone for a spot of tea?"'' *"Let us fight like gentlemen!" *''*Clears throat* "Yes, good sir?"'' *''"What what....what?!"'' *''"Anything less would be uncivilized."'' *''"I challenge you to a duel!"'' *''"I like a man who grins when he fights!"'' *''"You sir, are a coward and a ruffian!"'' *''"One can survive everything nowadays, except death!"'' *''"I'll bite your legs off!"'' *''"You cheeky little fellow!"'' Taunt *''"Would you like some cheese with your whine?" (Gentleman Skin)'' *''"Death is not the end for you, I've seen to it. For eternity, you are mine!"'' Joke *''"Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom!"'' *''"Ah, the tangled webs we weave..."'' *''"Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom!" (spoken faster than the first)'' *''"It's funny isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that. (Gentleman Skin)'' Upon Using Rupture (Gentleman Skin) *''"Up you go!"'' *''"Ha-HAAA!"'' *''"Ah-HA!"'' Upon Using Feral Scream (Gentleman Skin) *''"Quiet!"'' *''"RAAAAGGGHHH!!!!"'' Trivia *Cho'Gath is the only champion to have four /joke clips. *Cho'Gath, with consistent use of , is the largest character in League of Legends. *Cho'Gath looks very similar to a Tyranid from the Warhammer 40K universe, specifically a 3rd edition Hive Tyrant. *Cho'Gath's Gentleman Skin is the first Champion Skin ever to feature a voiceover change. *Cho'Gath, and the other Void-themed champions, appear to be inspired by the Cthulhu Mythos of H. P. Lovecraft. *The line "I'll bite your legs off!" is a direct reference to British comedy group Monty Python's movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" where the Black Knight yells the exact same line after being defeated and dismembered by King Arthur. *The line "It's funny isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that" is a direct quote from the sketch "Mrs. Niggerbaiter Explodes" from Monty Python's Flying Circus. *When using Cho'Gath's Gentleman Skin, the line "Let us fight like gentlemen!" is a line from Dudley from Street Fighter III Strike/Super Street Fighter 4. *Cho'gath, especially his face, remarkably resembles the Violator from the Spawn Comic Book series. *The "What what...what' line from his Gentleman skin is possibly a reference to the Tenth Doctor of the long-running series Doctor Who, who would freuquently use this phase. *''"I like a man who grins when he fights!" is a reference to a quote spoken by Winston Churchill. *"One can survive everything nowadays, except death!" is a reference to a quote by Lord Henry in The Picture Of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde *"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom"'' is a direct quote of The Heavy from the Valve game Team Fortress 2, who will make loud and happy "Om nom nom, nom nom nom, nom nom nom" noises whilst eating his mighty Sandvich. Skins Cho'Gath OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Cho'Gath NightmareSkin.jpg|Nightmare Skin Cho'Gath GentlemanSkin.jpg|Gentleman Skin References